


These are the Days of Our Lives

by Harry1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, drabbles?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: Sirius is an idiot, Remus is tired, James is swooning over Lily, Marlene is done with these idiots, and Peter just wants to pass his Transfiguration exams.Welcome to Marauders telenovela. Where nothing is how it ought to be yet it was there. Prompt welcome and accepted.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	These are the Days of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in this fandom for AGES!! and anyways I used fanfiction for this so all the best to me for this new AO3 venture. Updates would be erratic, or non-existent HAHA, yes I am evil. 
> 
> Many of the prompts I will use here belong to annabelle_lupin on insta. Go give her a shout because her work is awesome and more people need to read her work.

Things tend to happen in a certain order. It is usually Sirius Black doing something absolutely stupid, James Potter running after him and McGonagall chasing them around the Hogwarts corridors. That day was no different.

“POTTER! BLACK! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!”

Sirius yelped, grabbing the edge of his robes and rushed around the corner. James let out a manic shriek that could put a banshee to shame and ran after Sirius. Nobody could imagine that McGonagall was such a fast runner, but she had been a Quidditch player in her days. Plus she was the head of Gryffindor house. Which, well...er...came with its own set of expectations.

The boys ducked behind two suits of armours, pulling James’ invisibility cloak over their head. As McGonagall turned around, James put his hands over his mouth and Sirius bit his arm.

Minerva McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks. She looked left, then right. She looked back, and then even dared to check out the ceiling. Whipping out her wand, Minerva was ready to cast a human-revealing spell when a large crash from the next corridor grabbed her attention.

Huffing and clutching her robes, McGonagall all but ran towards the noise. Neither James nor Sirius let out a breath until she was gone. Lost to the eyes and ears.

“Thank Merlin for Peeves,” muttered Sirius, pushing the cloak off and letting out a breath.

James folded the cloak, carefully putting it in his pocket between the half-eaten chocolate and the one stone Lily Evans had thrown to (read: at) him the other day.

He treasured that stone, the smooth surface of that hexagon stone, but at the moment he was really fighting the impulse to hit Sirius with it.

“What the hell were you thinking?” demanded James, “Rats! In Minnie’s classroom! She could have killed you!”

Sirius pushed back his locks, grinning unabashed, “Nah. Minnie loves me far too much to actually do that.”

“She wants you dead at the moment.”

“Eh, it will pass,” Sirius said non chalantly, “Want to grab lunch?”

The mention of food immediately pushed all thoughts of a glaring Minnie out of James’ head. He nodded his stomach grumbling in response.

* * *

“What the hell did you two do!??”

Sirius stuffed the bread inside his mouth to hide the blush that was threatening to show on his cheeks. He needed to have more control over his feelings and emotions, dammit. Blushing every moment he was around Remus Lupin was not going to help him or anyone.

Especially not him.

“Relax Remus,” muttered James, piling his plates with everything in sight. He chucked the chicken wing from Peter Pettigrew’s plate, which had the shorter boy pouting and looking longingly at his own plate. Sirius grinned and gave him his own piece, which got him a grateful smile.

“Relax?” demanded Remus, looking ready to tear off his hair, “We are currently at 5 points. FIVE!”

Both Sirius and James looked over where the hourglass was situated. James winced, while Sirius tried to hide under the table for obvious reasons.

“Oh shite,” mumbled James, pushing food inside his mouth.

“Whatever you did we lost sixty points,” Peter offered mournfully, “This is not going to help you win Evans, James.”

James looked as if someone had killed his cat, “You think Evans would not like it?”

“She and I spent ages trying to earn these points all week, you absolute- ugh!”

With a groan, Remus dropped on the table, his head between his hands. Sirius slowly patted Remus’ knee from under the table, only to earn a glare from the werewolf. He tried to give him a grin, but it failed miserably.

“Sorry,” mumbled Sirius, climbing back on the bench beside Remus and across Peter, “It was my fault.”

“While it’s great you are accepting your mistake, Black, it as hell is not going to earn us back our points.”

Sirius gulped. He knew the voice. He knew that he had walked into a trap. It might as well be his last moments on Earth, or in Hogwarts.

His friends all seemed to share the feelings, with Remus’ head lost in his arms, Peter looking absolutely terrified, and James as if someone had killed two of his cats.

Lily Evans was standing behind him, arms crossed and the end of her wand pointed at Sirius. He did not need to be a genius to figure out how many hexes she wanted to throw at him. Sirius gulped, looking at her. Her red hair was cackling, as if on fire.

“Heeeeeeyyyy Evans,” Sirius laughed nervously, “Come here often?”

She narrowed her eyes, which had Sirius gulping for his life. His adam’ apple bobbed up and down, and his eyes widened in fear.

“Please?” he whimpered.

Lily walked over to him, their bodies almost touching. Sirius scrambled back, his back lying on the table and his hands on the edge as Evans glared at him, “One more time, Black, just one more. I promise you, nobody will find your body. Understood?”

Sirius nodded, ready to share a class with Severus Snap if it meant Evans getting away from him. She radiated anger, more so than Minnie.

He let out his breath as Lily pulled back, and walked away without sparing the lot of them any more glances. Sirius shook his whole body like a dog, before turning to his roommates.

“That was a close one, aye?”

As if on cue, a hex travelled to his back. Sirius yelped as his whole body began to itch and electricity coursed through his veins. At a distant, Lily Evans sat with a satisfied smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Pretty please?


End file.
